They Can't Fight the Moonlight
by Embers n flames
Summary: A modern, teenage girl is cursed and sent back in time. She interupts Remus' transformation by falling through the roof of the Shrieking Shack. She befriends the Merauders. Will they help her find a way home? Will she even want to go?
1. Falling into it

Well guys. I've found a new obsession with Remus Lupin, and thought he deserved a nice story too. :) I hope you all enjoy it. Now read away my friends!

Chapter one

Remus Lupin stood shakily in the Shrieking Shack, waiting for his transformation, as tonight was the full moon and he was, after all, a werewolf. His friends, Sirius, James and peter stood with him, also ready to transform at a moments notice, though, they themselves were not werewolves. They were animegus, the could change into animals at will. James a stag, Sirius a dog, and Peter a rat.

Suddenly Remus doubled over. It was painful. So painful! He cried out and clutched as his chest as he began to change. First, his fingernails began to change, pointing at the tip and darkening in color,contrasting with his pallid skin, then his face and limbs lengthened and his light brown hair shortened. His blue eyes darkened to a deep and wild green, then, and only then was he was changed. Sirius was the first to change afterward, hurtling himself at Remus and keeping him busy, while the other two changed.

Peter being small, as a rat, ran in circles around the two, disorienting the werewolf. Remus turned to chase the rat before being charged in the back by James, his antlers leaving immediately viable bruises on Remus's back, those would hurt later.

As this was all happening there was a crash and a body fell through the roof of the shack. "Ooh" Groaned the person, placing a hand on her head. "That hurt..." she mumbled. Her dark hair spilled about her had as she laid back on the creaking wood of the floor. Her dark brown eyes blinked up at the slanted roof, and she vaguely wondered where she was and how she got there. Her T-shirt was torn and dusty, along with her jeans, and one of her shoes was missing, one sock to cover her foot.

Then she noticed the commotion in the background. "W-what's going on...?" She asked, sitting up and turning around. She definitely did not expect to see what it was that she saw. She rubbed her eyes then opened them again, and again, she saw a werewolf, a dog, a rat and a stag in an immense battle. Then the beast noticed her.

At first the he just walked around her cautiously, before sniffing her, and before she new it he was growling. He took a defiant swipe at her shoulder, and just missed as she rolled over quickly, surprised. "Whoa now!" She said standing up and backing against the wall. "Easy..." She said her voice calmer and her look determined. 'a werewolf is just another animal.' she thought to herself. But it wasn't working, and he took another shot at her, hitting her hard in the side. She fell over.

And then, dawn came.


	2. Waking up

OH MY GOSH! Thank you so much Rocklover91 for your favoring my story! I'm so happy because I just barely posted it. Here's the next chapter, just for you!

Remus groaned as he woke up, laying in this bed in the hospital wing. Then he looked to his side, and saw, to his horror, the nurse treating a girl about his age with a horrible gash in her side. Her clothes were strange, her hair so dark a brown that it appeared to be black, only when the sun shone on it through the window, did he realize that it was actually brown. Her eyes were so deep a brown he also thought that _they _were black, her skin was pale and feverish. The wound must have been infected.

The nurse looked over as he observed and let out a sigh. "Mr. Lupin... I thought you were asleep." She closed the curtains around the girls bed, and resumed magically treating the infected gash. She closed the wound after the infection was treated, and ran off to fetch a potion to wake the girl. Maybe then she could find out how somebody managed to find Remus, and why in the world they would take on a fully transformed werewolf.

When she returned, though the girl was already awake, and siting on her bed, with the curtains open, talking to Remus. "So..." She said. "You're really the werewolf?" He nodded, grimacing slightly.

"I-I...Didn't m-mean to..." He stumbled on his words, unsure of what to say to her. He'd hoped that he would never hurt somebody during his transformations. That was one of his greatest fears.

"I know." She whispered. "I know what it's like to feel like a monster." She sighed. "But believe me. You're not a monster until you've no friends and family left."  
He quirked an eyebrow at her statement but nodded. She was right. There were still people who cared very much about him and he knew that they would never think of him the monster that he saw himself as.

"Anyway." She said, a cheery note in her voice. "I'm all healed up..." She hesitated before finishing her sentence. "And..And ready to go...Home..."

Remus looked at her curiously. "To America?" He asked referring to her accent. "You know." He said, changing the subject at the sad look on her face. "You never told me your name." This only made the sadness on her face appear more.

"My name...It's...Emily, Emily Greene." She said... "And yes, I suppose my home is America, but..." She trailed off. "I'm not sure that.. this is...My, er...Time." Remus looked confused. Her time?

And then it hit him. Her strange clothes, and, as she had explained, falling through the roof of the Shrieking Shack! She was from the future!

"You've got to tell me about this!" He said, not bothering to hide his excitement. "Did you use a time-turner? Or, do you have special powers, what exactly happened?"


	3. Danger Zone

Thanks to MoonyIsWicked and cronicxxinsanity for your reviews! This one's for you guys! :D Now, read on! And to Cronicxxinsanity, you'll find out why she isn't freaking out as I develop her background, character, and personality. :)

It was then that the nurse intervened. "Well you two, I think you've done enough chatting, and the headmaster is here to see you young lady." She said indicating Emily.

"Headmaster...?" Emily asked, looking toward the door and seeing an old man in the doorway.

"Hello Remus." Said this headmaster before he turned his attention to Emily. "You've had quite the experience...Haven't you?" He said. "My name is Albus Dumbledore, I am headmaster here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Emily looked up..."Uh-huh" She said. "And I'm the queen of Australia." Remus laughed but stopped when Dumbledore sent a 'be quiet' glare his way.

"My dear...Emily, is it?" He started. "This is all very serious. You...Do not belong here..." He began.

"Well..." She began. "You're right, technically, but...How do I get home...?" She asked.

"First" Said Dumbledore "We have to find out how you got here, and where you're from."  
"_when_, she's from." Interrupted Remus. Having heard her discussing that it was the year 2011 where she was from. Emily nodded and Dumbledore looked somewhat confused.

"Did you use a time-turner?" He asked. "I've never seen anybody use one to- No, You're a muggle, aren't you?

"Well, yes." She said. "I don't have any magic, but, my mom was a witch." Both Dumbledore and Remus looked slightly confused.

"If your mum was a witch, wouldn't you be one too, just a half-blood?" Remus asked.

"You see," replied Emily. "My mom and dad watched me ever since I was really small, for any signs of magic, y'know? Well, anyway. I never did show any. Not one single ounce of magic in me. Everybody finds it strange, but I don't mind, I guess. Even though It would be nice to clean my room with just the flick of a wand." She smiled. But the two men before her looked taken aback. The child of a witch or wizard was always a witch or wizard themselves. It was never a good sign to be born a muggle in the wizarding world.

"Emily." started Dumbledore. "Is there something you'd like to tell me...?" Emily looked startled, and hid her fear.

"N-no!"She stammered. "no." She said again , more calm this time.

Remus and Dumbledore both looked concerned. But during her stay in their time, she may open up, and they might just find a way to send her back.

Emily sat in Dumbledore's office, in front of his desk. He stood on the other side, his back facing her, staring out of the window. "It's been three days Emily, and you've healed rather nicely I might add." Emily nodded absently as he continued. "We must know how you got here, in order to send you back."  
She stared down at her feet before agreeing, though, on her own terms. "Only if Remus is here." She and Remus had become quite close during their time together in the hospital wing, and he was her only friend during this time. One of the only friends she'd ever had. She didn't want to be alone, sharing her startling past with a stranger, without anyone to comfort her.

Albus nodded, and told her to stay where she was while he fetched Remus. She stood and wandered around the room, staring at the strange odds and ends in the office. She had lived in a magical household for sixteen years and never seen anything like these before.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Dumbledore and Remus walked into the room. "Let's begin the telling of what I'm sure will be an interesting story." Said Dumbledore. Emily sat back down, and Remus took the seat next to her, Dumbledore sitting in his puffy desk-chair on the other side of the desk.

"Well..." Started Emily. "It all started when I turned 11..."


	4. Explaining it

Remus looked at her with his brows raised but didn't interrupt, as that would have been rude. She continued.

"I got a letter from the wizarding school in America.. I was overjoyed, I thought, that even though mom and dad had told me I didn't have any powers like them, that I really did!" She looked sadly down at her feet. "Then dad died... He always loved me more that mom... I don't like to say it, but I know it's true. And when he died, it was just she and I. I thought I was doomed to live the rest of my life with the her, and her stupid magic."

Emily paused for breath before continuing. "You see. When I got my letter mom and dad got in a big fight. Mom shouting and saying I didn't have any magic; never would. And dad shouting back, that if I got the letter, then there must be some magic in me." Dumbledore nodded, apparently agreeing with her fathers statement. "Mom...She, she got really mad. She took out her want...And...And she sent some kind of spell at him, telling him as he died, that I didn't have any magic, and I never would. He died, with the same look he had on his face as the time when I ran in front of a car when I was four." She laughed bitterly, remembering that day, when her father had com flying to the rescue.

"I lived with mom until the day I winded up here. She was terribly bipolar. She would get angry at the smallest things, and break down in tears if I got angry back at her. I learned to jus listen to what she said, and do what she wanted without hesitation or question..One day...four days ago... I made the terrible mistake of crossing her..It was really important...To me at least...She..She wanted me to get rid of Ivan...My cat." She took a deep and shaky breath. "She wanted me to kill my the only friend I had...Just because he...He scratched her. She tried to throw him out, and he scratched her."  
She Inhaled, then exhaled deeply. "I told her no. For the first time in my life since dad had died, I told my mom no...When she pulled out her wand. I thought the worst. That she was going to kill me, just like she had dad. But no. My fate was worse. She, she said some gibberish with her wand pointed at me, and then...Then I was falling... And you know the rest."

Albus and Remus looked at her in shock. Albus shocked that there was such a spell that could send somebody so far back in time, and Remus shocked that one of his closest friends, had endured so much pain without telling anybody.

Emily took a deep breath, and her shoulders began to shake. Emily, the strongest girl Remus could remember ever knowing, began to cry.

He walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay..." He said, quietly, unsure of what to do to make her feel better. "It's going to be okay."


End file.
